


6545 A.D. Crazy Marries Gogo and Red.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: The Things We Did. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A death, Diseased, It’s a Love Story, M/M, March 2021 story, Mature rating since Gogo kills a bad guy, Some beating, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Crazy accepts Gogo and Red’s marriage proposal.Mr. Lee preps Crazy for the biggest change in his life.Spa time.Taking a crosscountry train trip to Gogo and Red, they encounter a security officer.The observation car.A clandestine meeting.Crazy arrives. Meets Red.How Gogo met Red.
Series: The Things We Did. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993306
Kudos: 1





	1. Mr. Ka’A Lee.

Mr. Crazy Beautiful felt weird, not aware he trembled as he followed Mr. Ka’A Lee. He looked up and down the hallway at people coming and going. He took a deep breath. Mr. Lee held the door open, waiting for Crazy to enter.

The air was perfumed by the flooring of tightly woven mats. A large framed mirror reflected a rack of clothing, a red lacquered table and an ornate chair, that almost looked like a stage prop. Stacks of travel crates hugged the back wall. The decorated room seemed very costly and luxurious to Crazy. He trembled again. Especially the clothing that hung on hangers. Who does that? Up to now all clothing Crazy had ever seen was folded. Usually clothing was stored under the bed, or a table, or behind a door in the wall of you had a “house”.

“The clothes are in the order they are to be put on,” Ka’A Lee said as he removed the first hanger. An undergarment was draped over the hanger’s crossbar. He held it out, waiting for Crazy to take it. Crazy seemed oblivious. “You can of course choose to continue to wear your current outfit.”

Crazy looked at the various silky fabrics. “I can choose whichever one I like?”

“They are all yours. You’ll be wearing all of them when we leave here.”

Crazy stopped touching the costly fabrics and turned to the man. Finally he asked, “All of them at the same time?”

“Yes.” Concern crept into Ka’A Lee’s expression. “This is all one outfit. They should be the right size for you. If you don’t like this outfit I can unpack a different one.” He waved toward the cases.

Crazy fixated on the cases. He’d assumed they were empty and tried to open one. Mr. Lee rehung the hanger, hurried over and unlocked the case. Watching Crazy, he decided to open all the cases. After all, they were filled with Mr. Beautiful’s belongings.

Crazy looked at the wrapped bundles inside and unwrapped a bar of soap. He blinked in surprise. It’s odor wafted up to him. It smelled good, like something delicious to eat. Crazy had never been in a garden. Nor smelled fresh flowers. As if in a dream he remembered his youth when he lived above ground. Plants grew there. Some were trees.

He set the soap in the crate and returned to the table. He thought this man was to take him to his new husbands. Two husbands! Instead Ka’A Lee was giving him all this stuff. Why was he asking him to change his clothes? What was he getting himself into?

Crazy briefly caught sight of himself in the mirror. A slender man all in black. His long black hair held by a Velcro band draped over a faded and well worn tee shirt. His pants showed the same long time use and abuse as did his shoes. His eyes smarted. He did look like someone raised in the orphanage. If he wore.. How could he wear this fabulous clothing? “Why are you giving me these clothes? These things?”

Ka’A Lee had wrapped and returned the soap to the case. He locked the cases, then pulled out a privacy screen. His demeanor and voice softened, “Management is supplying you with most of what is required for daily living. They give a standard package to each person.” He made eye contact with Crazy, trying to be reassuring and stopped short of mentioning that the package was given to orphans, since they owned nothing. People who arrived with belongings had a different mind set from those who came into a marriage with nothing. There was a reason they took a train, or a slow drive to the new family. To give them time to adopt a different mind set. And that was the biggest part of Ka’A Lee’s job, to prepare Crazy for his new life.


	2. Clothes.

Mr. Lee saw Crazy’s irregular breathing, the sudden quick breaths and the lack of eye contact. “Please sit down.” He knelt at his feet. Almost in supplication. “Every year I am assigned a new person. You were assigned to me. When you first arrived. I met you then. Do you remember?”

“No.”

“I filled out your forms.”

“That was you?”

“Yes. Crazy.”

“I thought you filled in forms all day long. That was your job.”

He waited until Crazy looked back at him. “I was the one that set up your housing. Remember you moved? I thought that too many children, the mix was wrong, so I moved you. Then I moved you from regular school to the arts and from there to the Dance Academy.

“You did that?”

“Yes. When you stopped attending I found you a job. One with no pressure. Boring, even.”

“Salads.”

“Yes.” He stood up. “See this clothing?” He waved to the rack. He opened a travel case next to the table and pulled out a pair of blue boots. “I brought several sizes. One should fit you. These boots and most of those items?”He waved to the wall of crates. “They are from your future husbands. Most are from Gogo. A few are specifically from Red. They have a good relationship. They chose what to get you, together. They like your hair.”

“They know what I look like?”

“Yes. How do you like the way they look?”

“I have never seen them.”

“What? Those idiots.” He stepped outside the folding privacy wall. “They’re like a line of beetles.” He returned with his screen. “Here.” He typed. “Look. Here they are together. That’s their wedding picture.”

Crazy looked at the two men in yellow silk that draped to the floor. He assumed the clothing was for the occasion. Beautiful thick folds hid most of their bodies.

“Here. Swipe and look at the others.”

The next picture was of Gogo at his graduation. A red badge with his name Gogo in black was tucked into his chest pocket. His clothing was white. The background was a pale blue with the US and state flags on either side of him. He wore the standard haircut, very short on the sides and longer on the top. “Does he dye his hair?”

“Gogo? No. That straw color is his natural hair color.”

“What is straw?”

“Ah. Sorry. Um, it is a plant. A grass. It’s that color.”

Crazy swiped to a picture of Red. He was looking over his shoulder with one hand gripping a metal bar. Shirtless, he showed off the muscles of his shoulders and arm! “This is Red?” His hair was black.

“Yes. Usually he dyes it black. Sometimes he lets his hair go and it reverts to a reddish color.”

Crazy’s breathing evened out as he flipped through the pictures.

“Here. Let me order something to eat. You may place your clothing on the table.” Crazy undressed. Ka’A Lee turned on music. Crazy heard him say, “The closure goes in the back,” as the hanger was hung from a hook on the screen. Someone delivered a tray of food.

Crazy tied on the loose fitting underwear. Next he donned pants that went down to his knees, then a thin, almost gossamer, knitted short sleeved top. “When can I go back and get my things?”

Mr. Lee set the tray on the table. “What, things?”

“From my apartment. My belongings.”

“They’re already packed. Ah. They are in the case on the end.”

Crazy shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. This is happening. Right now. I’m never going back. Well, what did he think, when they said Ka’A Lee was taking him to his new husbands? That they were first going to take a trip to his apartment? Oh. Mark and his four roommates already knew he’s gone. He took another deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at another hanger with a scarf.

“This scarf goes around your neck. It crosses in front. It is to keep your skin from being chafed.”

So far, everything was a bright white. They must be expensive. What was going to chafe him?

“The clear glass is ice water. The pink is guava and the rest are obvious. You stated in your form, that your favorite color was blue. That’s why these clothes were unpacked for you. Here are the pants and an over shirt.” Crazy liked the guava. Ka’A Lee added two more hangers. Crazy knew the word blue. He was confused. The dark purple clothing was patterned with thin black lines. The ties were confusing. “Um. How do you tie this on?”

Ka’A Lee helped him finish dressing and with adjusting the proper outer clothing in royal blue. Then he set boxes on the table and opened one, revealing a necklace. “Do you need help?”

Crazy looked at himself, now in royal blue pants covered by a heavily decorated top of the same color. The top had slits on the sides and nearly reached his knees. He draped the round coil of white and purple gems at his neckline, clasped it and rotated the clasp to the back. “No.”

The second box held matching bracelets. “Um.”

Mr. Lee stepped inside, “I think we can shut this.” He folded up the screen and helped with the bracelet’s catches. “You own matching rings, however they have to be sized for you.”

Crazy looked at himself in the mirror as the other man knelt and fitted first tiny white sox on his feet and then soft boots that went up to his knees. He did like the deep royal blue color. The soft fabric was patterned with black lines around the neckline.

“Looks like those fit.”

“Two rings?”

“Yes. One Is a diamond and the other is amethyst. They match the necklace. Here are your other bracelets.” It took close to ten minutes to load up Crazy’s wrists with chains and heavily beaded bracelets.

“Are these from my future husbands?”

He smiled. “Definitely.”

“They must be very expensive.”

“Somewhat. You have others that are much more expensive.”

“I do?”

“They are for your wedding outfit. But, for traveling this is an expensive outfit.”

Crazy looked back at the blue coat on the rack. “Is this what men wear?”

“The overcoats are what everyone wears. Even children.” He helped him put it on. “Everything is about protecting your skin from any contact with another person.”

Being from underground Crazy must never have had to run from the infected. Should he explain? “When people are above ground they wear these coats and snooks when they are traveling. When they do not want to be seen. When they have wealth. Before we fix the hood let’s put on the snook.” He smiled. “I don’t know why it’s called a snook. It’s a bit like the old fashioned veil. Except only women wore veils.” He shrugged. A long rectangular piece of thin almost gauzy fabric was folded in half with the long edges sewn together and ruched, in lose gathers. It was poofy and long enough to go around his neck three times. “And we tuck the ends in. Like so. And raise the hood to cover your head and lower the front edge to cover your face. And how do you look?”

Crazy tried to see himself in the mirror. He held the snook under his chin. “How do I walk without seeing where I’m going?” The coat’s hem was shorter in the front and appeared to drag in the back a little.

“Ah. Well you never go anywhere alone. Yes? So, the trick is you stand very straight. And I am in front of you, a little to your right and I always make sure there is room for you to walk. I walk. You walk. I stop. You stop. Surprisingly, the more you travel this way, the more you want to travel this way.”

Crazy lifted the front edge of the hood and looked at him.

“Because, nobody bothers you. Also, this snook can be raised to cover your mouth, or up to your eyes, or all the way up. You can see out and no one can see in. Shall we practice?”

Crazy found walking behind Ka’A Lee simple, like dancing in a line.

“Many business types, frequently work as they travel. Since they don’t have to think about where they are going, they are talking on their phones. Also, getting into and out of cars, can be difficult. I’ll open and shut the doors and help you in and out.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. There are a few questions I don’t know the answers to, so I’ll ask them now.”

Crazy could barely see Ka’A Lee, “Okay.”

“What time do you usually wake? In the morning?”

“Seven.”

“What do you usually prefer to eat for breakfast?”

Crazy wanted to laugh. Whatever they usually give me. “Whatever.”

“Okay. I’ll ring for the Porter.” He sent a text. “And here are the gloves. I hope they fit.” They were a little tight and a little too short. Crazy balled up his fists several times. “Hm.” Ka’A Lee sent another text.

“This case holds your jewelry, I will never not have them. Until you arrive. Do you want to keep your clothes?” He motioned to Crazy’s old clothing on the table.

Softly, as if ashamed Crazy whispered, “No.” Suddenly enjoying the hood covering his face.

The Porter arrived with a wheeled cart and loaded up the travel cases. Ka’A Lee made sure everything was loaded, carried the jewelry case and left the room followed by Crazy and then the Porter.


	3. Fruit and Chocolate.

Crazy was happy, apprehensive, scared, and delighted as they approached the two seater. He’d never been in one before! Sure, he’d traveled by escalators, elevators, and people movers. Everyone has. But, a car! Vehicles and trains were the only way to travel above ground. How did he get so lucky? All he did was fill in forms. Yes! I want to marry and be a part of a family. And just like that! He wanted to snap his fingers. The gloves were too tight. And that was his only problem? Shileronies! He was free! No classroom. No stupid students to have to deal with. Yaya. The only down side, he had to have sex with two men. Was that so bad? He’d watched Mark with his girlfriend. They hugged up close under the blankets, rocked around a bit and went to sleep. Shileronies! He could do that!

Mr. Lee of course knew none of this as he took in Crazy’s stoic expression. He sat in the driver’s seat with Crazy next to him, while the Porter, who was joined by more Porters, quickly loaded the cases in the back and onto the roof, covering them with a tarp. A man arrived and handed a pair of gloves to Ka’A Lee. Ka’A Lee shut the window and drove away. During a straight part of the trip he handed Crazy the new gloves saying, “I hope these fit better.”

Crazy changed gloves. “These fit.” Crazy kept quiet and rather still as they drove with great hurry to the train station. He felt a little dizzy and shut his eyes. That made it worse. He took to looking straight ahead, smiling. Ka’A Lee parked right up next to a flock of teenage Porters who awaited them. He assisted Crazy out of the car. One Porter saw them safely aboard, in the care of the Conductor and left them with two of the smaller cases. It was hit or miss as the rest ran the cases to the luggage car. As the last case was shoved in the door, landing in a heap with the others, the door shut and the train pulled out. The men and women high fived each other. The station master grinned as he shook his head in amusement. Mr. Lee was known for cutting it close.

Ka’A Lee saw Crazy into his room and left to take care of his own room. He returned to find Crazy still standing, as he had left him. Oh. He set down the jewelry case. “Here. Let’s take these gloves off.” Crazy was undressed from his outerwear. “Shall I remove your boots?”

Crazy dreading what was going to happen next, looked out the window, smiling. “We’re moving.”

“Yes, sir.” Ka’A Lee opened one case, shut it and opened the second case. He removed a pair of ‘inside’ shoes. Since Crazy continued to look out the window, he stowed the outerwear, the first case, and gave his best imitation of someone not waiting.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to Chattanooga, Tennessee on the east coast. We will take a car to your husbands’ house. They live in the next town over. That is the closest train stop.” Crazy sat and Ka’A Lee continued, as he changed Crazy’s footwear. “They live in a comfortable apartment on one of the squares. Their apartment always has to be on the ground floor. Because he’s a red badge.”

“Are there other rules?”

“Um. Let me think.” He stowed the boots in the case and then stowed the case. Maybe it was too soon to mention the weapons and the 365 rule. There was a knock at the door. He glanced at Crazy. He did appear to be happy. “I ordered food.” Crazy looked back out the window.

The Porter set a large tray and a bag on the table and handed the payment to Ka’A Lee. “Thank you.” Ka’A Lee took the small device, a little larger than a phone, wiped it, and gave it to Crazy. He pointed to the screen, “This is the train, the date, time and the Porter’s name. Here is what he brought us. You can scroll and look at every item. Here is the total. Press this box for payment and this box is if you want to give a gratuity. The delivery was very prompt.” Crazy pressed the two boxes. “And this is for your signature, or you can put your thumbprint here.”

Crazy used his thumb and handed the device to the Porter saying, “Thank you.” Mr. Lee took it and handed it to the Porter.

“You’re welcome.” The Porter quickly left. Lee locked the door behind him.

“This is water.” Lee poured two glasses and began opening a bottle wrapped in paper. He popped off the lid. “This is called a bottle opener. It has a second name.” He grinned, “Some refer to it as a church key. I thought we might share this meal. This one time. And I will teach you about fruit.” He grinned again. Crazy looked at all the strange objects and grinned back.

“It smells good.”

“This is champagne. It is brut, meaning dry.” He poured Crazy a glass. Crazy tried it and tried not to scrunch up his face. “People like this?” He drank his water.

“Very much. It offset’s the sweetness of the fruit and is rather expensive. You might work a standard month for a year or more, for one of these bottles.” Ka’A Lee grinned at Crazy’s surprise. “They like it so much people often keep the empty bottle. You may keep this one. Tomorrow we’ll try a different wine, a sparkling sweet wine.”

“I’ve never seen a bottle like this before.”

“It is very old fashioned.” They grinned.

He taught Crazy the difference between pears, nectarines and peaches, and different versions of plums. Purple plums were green on the inside, red were yellow and green were green inside. Watermelon came in smaller sizes then he knew. This one was cut in a zigzag pattern and the top half lifted off. Ka’A Lee ate the middle of his half with a knife and fork. “Some people use a spoon.”

Crazy was enjoying the red and green grapes, he’d had them before, but now he learned to eat them with a fork or a spoon. He watched Ka’A Lee eat before trying the cherries, blueberries and strawberries. They were a complete surprise. He savored the texture, the odors and tastes of the fruit.

“The cherries are grown on a tree. They are rare.” Ka’A Lee cut a yellow, waxy looking fruit in half and held up the middle, “This one is called a star fruit. It makes a pretty decoration. This is a mango.” Crazy held out his hand and took it from him. Mango was used to flavor many things, especially drinks. While he’d seen photos of the fruit he’d never before held one. He smelled it, set it down, and holding it with a fork he cut it with the knife several times and quickly found out the pit was large and flat. Crazy, embarrassed, laughed. It was very ripe. He ate the flesh off the rind and sucked on the pit.

Lee continued, “I ordered two mangos. The second one has been sliced with the pit removed. Then they flip the rind inside out. Often they douse the flesh in other flavors. Sometimes lemon or chilis or beedy sauce.”

Crazy used his spoon to eat the pieces off the rind. “This is the best fruit.”

Lee smiled, then opened a package of crackers and a jar. “This is caviar. Essentially, fish eggs packed in salt.” He dabbed a small spoonful on a cracker and made a second for himself. Crazy watched him eat it, then he tried his. “It is rather salty.”

“Lots of people love caviar.”

“Do you?”

“I enjoy caviar. Sometimes it is added to cheese or other vegetables on the cracker. It’s also used as an ingredient in some dishes. There is also a red caviar.”

They ate until the train reached topside. Once in a while Crazy picked at the fruit, mainly he watched the sky and the clouds and the ground. “Everything looks so three dimensional.” He started to feel a little nauseous. He looked down at his plate. When the feeling passed, he looked up.

Ka’A Lee said, “I saved the best for last.” He set a flat, thin box on the table. “This is a gift from Red.”

The box was glossy with gold and blue stripes around the edges. Gold lettering outlined in brown swooped across the top third with weirdly shaped nuts under it. “Is it expensive?”

“Not too expensive. It is hard to obtain. I do know what it tastes like. So, do not feel you have to share this with me. Or anyone.” He raised one hand up, “And know that once you open it, it lasts a long time. Maybe a year?”

Crazy carefully opened the package of chocolate. He tried a tiny bite. Sweet and creamy it filled his mouth with a strange sensation, it was something he could believe people would fight over. He loved it and he looked serious.

“Good?”

“This I like.”

“Everyone loves chocolate. Chocolate is sometimes formed into balls with flavored chocolate inside. The French call them bonbons.” Crazy tried another small nibble. “Someone who can keep you in bonbons is wealthy indeed. Red has sent another small gift.”

“Small gift.” Crazy looked down at the chocolate. “Is it expensive?”

“Yes. Give me a minute.” He opened the jewelry case and handed Crazy a paper wrapped object.

Crazy found inside a small bag with handles.

“It is usually called a purse. Usually women carry purses. You’ve seen them?”

Crazy nodded, “Males don’t usually carry purses.” He studied the bag, then Ka’A Lee. He smiled. “Is he implying I am a girl?”

“I discussed that with him. He said, “No. It is a bag for you to carry your chocolate. So, that no one can see you have any chocolate. So, you don’t feel you ever have to share your chocolate with anyone. Especially when they don’t know you have any.”

Crazy carefully rewrapped the chocolate and slid it into the purse and shut it. “I like it.”

“You will find that the social convention is that no one ever opens a purse that doesn’t belong to them.”

“Not even to find out who it belongs to?”

“Not even then.”

Ka’A Lee stood and became his employee. “I’ll straighten up this. Shall I stow your purse in here?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”


	4. Spa time and reminiscing.

Ka’A Lee looked at his phone, “The manicurist should be here soon. She’s going to give you a pedicure as well.”

“Don’t girls usually do that?”

“Boys do, too. Especially when they have money.” He studied Crazy. “They don’t want their hands to be noticed. If all the nails are uniformly rounded they are not noticed as much.”

“Oh.” There was a knock at the door.

Mr. Lee let a woman inside. “Please come in. This is Mr. Beautiful.”

“Hello, Mr. Beautiful.” She snapped on plastic gloves, then over sleeves that went up to her elbows and set up her equipment.

“Hi.”

“She is not going to put polish on. Although I’ve seen men wearing clear polish.” He’d also seen them wearing every color of the rainbow.

Crazy sat with his feet in a tub of warm water and his hands in curved hand shaped dishes of more warm water. The manicurist worked on his cuticles.

Ka’A Lee continued with the lessons. “The apartment has a rod to hold clothing. The same as was used back at management.”

“So, we don’t have to fold our clothes.”

“Exactly. Unless you want to fold them. Your husband’s job gives you “Movie Star” cleaning. Which means your laundry is picked up daily. His uniforms are returned on hangers. So, his uniforms have no folds or creases. To accommodate the length of his shirts the delivery box is quite tall. It has a shelf inside near the top, for normal food deliveries.”

Crazy nodded in return and watched the manicurist. He knew. Every apartment had a box for deliveries. So, theirs was big. Why was Lee talking about it?

“For your first year we can set up regular sessions for you to have your nails done, every week, every other week, once a month or even have the appointments on call. You call and they set up a time and place, convenient for you. And you can always change it.”

“Is this one of the gifts,” He slowly added, “from my?”

“Spouse. Soon-to-be. Fiancé. No, Crazy. This is from management.”

“Management. Why? Why would they give me this?”

“They give this to everyone who is getting married.”

“They do?”

“Of course.” With a big grin, Ka’A Lee added, “Hair is next. Also from management.”

“Hair. Somebody is going to cut my hair? I don’t want my hair cut.”

“Of course not. I think you’ll enjoy having your hair done. First they wash and dry your hair and then style it, if you want with little snips or some prefer their hair fixed up. It is held in place with little pins and clips or maybe you prefer braids.” The manicurist smiled. “The braiding can take many hours. If you chose braiding we’ll bring in a second or even a third person to help.”

“I’ve seen people with braids before, thank you. Not today.”

“You may chose to have it done for your wedding day.”

“When is my wedding day?”

“A month from now. On your birthday.”

Crazy studied the manicurist, smiling again, not wanting to give away his thoughts.

He was such a fake. The date was as fictitious as everything else about himself. His name, age, birthdate were all made up. He didn’t know who his parents were, the name they gave him or where or when he was born. He lied about his age because he wanted to be in the same grade as his only friend, Mark. When he grew older everyone seemed to want to have sex with him and it was all too much. He dropped out. He had thought, assumed they had him working on a assembly line, dumping handfuls of salad greens into containers, because of his poor grades. Maybe he wouldn’t have thought of killing himself, if he knew Mr. Lee had set it up?

Then Mark was there, when he needed a place to live. They lived in young male housing with four other men. Six of them in one ‘cozy’ apartment with two triple bunks. Mark had told him, “The only jobs for you seem to involve using a broom or a shovel. If you were a girl I’d say you should consider marriage.” Days later he tried again. “Crazy, you are simply waiting for your life to be over. There is another option. Get married. Be a part of a family.”

“Marriage? Me? In a relationship?”

“It’s all the other stuff that makes or breaks the relationship.”

“Other stuff?”

“Yeah, you know. What do they do during holidays? How about his family? Her family? And religion can be a total deal breaker. Does he want her to do something, I don’t know, dance or cook his mother’s favorite foods. And then there’s the things he likes to do. Maybe he is a learned man who reads all the time and wants you to have conversations with him or listen to what he has to say? Or, maybe he is a political person and has to travel all the time. Like that.”

“Oh.” During dinner Crazy asked, “How would I find somebody to marry?” The other men looked up, careful not to give any reaction.

“I heard there is a marriage site. Let’s look at it.” The men returned to their plates.

“Okay.” Over the next few months, when Mark had time, they poured over the site. When Crazy was ready they filled in the form and hit submit. They were both surprised; Crazy was immediately signed up for an interview.

In a room with a camera, he was recordered answering many questions he and Mark had already discussed. They had filled in every sexual orientation. He wanted a spouse with no family. No religion, but, he wanted to be married in a church. No children, no reading or writing, and no talking about the spouse’s work. And no travel except for vacations.

A week later he was given another location with a map. Before he arrived Crazy was given a password to a site with many pictures of both males and females. He was to color code them: Green, his first choice. Yellow acceptable. And red, his least favorite. Crazy never picked any of the pictures. He didn’t know he was supposed to choose red, green or yellow. For a year he waited in line once a week, until Gogo and Red chose him.

Mr. Lee watched Crazy, wearing a smile. Crazy appeared to be watching the manicurist intently. Something about his smile was wrong. That was it. Crazy was distressed. Nothing had happened to distress Crazy. He decided to give the man a break after the manicure was done.


	5. Reflections.

Crazy looked out the window. He wasn’t bored as he looked at the view, his fingertips, his reflection in the window and tried to not think about anything. He calmed down, while his insides remained angry. How was he going to ‘sleep’ with a man? How was he going to ‘sleep’ with two men? Two grown men. Two adults. Two people who were already married. Why did they want him?

He’d never done ‘it’ with a man or a woman. How do two guys even do ‘it’? How do three? A girl kissed him once. So did a boy. Each time it was shocking to him. And each time he didn’t return the kiss. It was all too overwhelming.

Why was he getting married? It seemed like a good solution when he talked to Mark. What was he doing here? He was right on the edge of trying to find a way of leaving the train, when Ka’A Lee returned. He ignored the man and kept facing the window.

The man was right! Right! Right! He did like having his hair washed and trimmed. He felt betrayed by himself for liking it. He did like the clothes, the food, the chocolate. Red gave him a bag. A pretty, no, a beautiful bag for his chocolate. Red knew what he looked like and he gave him something. Just for him. Red knew what he looked like, before he had these fabulously expensive clothes.

A man came and measured his fingers for his rings. He held out an arm without looking or watching the man. He didn’t have to worry, everyone who touched him wore reusable gloves. Even the porters! And they didn’t touch him.

Why was everyone worried about getting the disease? It wasn’t like they were surrounded by diseased people, running around out of their minds. They were safely in a train. Unless the diseased knew how to open doors. Did they?

Day became twilight and Crazy watched his first sunset. He’d not known they lasted so long. The slow gradual changing of the colors of the sky and on the clouds was unlike anything he’s ever seen before. He felt strange inside. He hid in the bathroom and silently cried.

Mr. Lee told Crazy he’d be dining by himself from now on. Crazy wasn’t ready to face eating in the dining car; too much hassle, people, and wearing the snook and coat. He ordered from the menu and paid the porter when it came. Again Ka’A Lee wiped and passed the device between the two men. After the porter left, he said, “If you need anything else, please call me.”

Crazy nodded.

Ka’A Lee excused himself.

Crazy was finally alone for the rest of the day. He checked out the shower, laid on the bed and walked around a bit. Then he tried the travel cases; wanting to look at his purse. They were locked. Looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he did like his hair styled this way. Essentially, it was still the same. He shook his head. Watching how his hair moved in the mirror. The part was gone and all his hair went back and tapered into a point. His squared off sideburns were shorter than before. In all the look was masculine, like he was a lion. An animal.

He ate and looked out the window at the stars until the train entered a tunnel. They stayed underground and he gave up waiting for the view to return and finished his meal. Grain and soya with cherries! And some sort of crispy bird without any bones. He laid on the bed and slept.

Ka’A Lee took care of the dinner and helped Crazy into his bed clothes.

Sleepily Crazy woke up enough to think; he’s back? And; I have bed clothes!? He got up, cleaned his teeth on auto pilot and went back to sleep. Unaware Lee folded his clothing and prepped the next day’s outfit.


	6. David Yoaman

Crazy slept fitfully and woke at Ka’A Lee’s entering the room. “Good morning, Sir. I ordered you a breakfast.”

Having yogurt was very common for breakfast. This yogurt was special. It was served with plums and crunchy bits. “I like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Crazy couldn’t get enough looking at the sunshine while Ka’A Lee brushed his hair. A vehicle appeared on the horizon.

“What is that?”

Ka’A Lee looked up, sharply inhaled, “That is a quad. It is the type of helicopter used by General Defense. Each one is assigned to a person with a red badge.”

“You sound excited.”

“Excited?”

“They are traveling very fast.”

”They’re coming here. Let’s get you ready.”

“Ready? Why? How?”

Lee rapidly pull out a travel case and whipped out his boots. “The only reason for them to be coming here is because you’re here.”

“Me? They’re here for me?”

“Please help me. Put these on.”

“Okay.” He removed his shoes and slid his foot into one boot. Lee draped the coat over his head.

“Stand, please.” He stood, sliding his arms into the sleeves and Lee kept him from falling. He brushed his hair out of his face. “Sit, please.”

Crazy sat and looked out the window. The copter was almost upon them. “We’re slowing down.”

His snook in place and his hood up, Lee helped him with his last boot. “Crazy Beautiful you’re not in any danger. Do we know what they want? No. So, we are prepared. Yes?”

Crazy nodded, as if he was ten again.

“Ah. Um. If they are coming to see you, well. They won’t knock. They have a key to the door. Ah. Yeah. They have master keys. They are the only ones with them. They are the only ones allowed to have them. Doors that use a handprint reader are always programmed to accept their handprint.”

The train stopped. The chopper roared at it’s arrival and then was gone. Ka’A Lee pointed up. “They went up. It sounds like they are gone, but they’re not.” The door opened. Ka’A Lee curled up with his shins on the floor. Crazy jumped. Ka’A Lee tugged on his coat.

Crazy had no idea what that meant. “What?”

A man dressed like Gogo’s graduation picture entered. He was older with short black hair and his skin was more than a few shades darker. From being out in the sun?

Lee hissed, “Get on the floor!”

“What? Why?” Crazy sounded out the name on the red tag. “David?” He was without question the most alive person Crazy had ever seen.

“Show me your faces.”

Crazy lowered the white fabric and raised the blue. “Hello.” Ka’A Lee looked up.

“Hello, Crazy Beautiful. Ka’A Lee. One moment.” He went in the other rooms and returned. He helped Ka’A Lee up and sat beside him. “It has been a long time. I’ve missed you.”

“You knew where I was.”

“I agreed to the job. So, I’d be here. With you.”

“I think that’s why they offered you the job.”

“Most likely.”

Crazy, uncomfortable, recognized they were in a relationship of some sort and moved to leave. David lifted a finger, “Don’t go.” Crazy stopped. David stood, “Here. You sit.” Crazy sat. “The message is simple. At the Chattanooga Station a vehicle will take you. You and your traveler will be airlifted to Gogo’s. Your luggage will follow. Any questions?”

When Crazy was silent, Ka’A Lee asked, “When will I see you again?”

“Sooner than you think.”

Crazy was amazed. As if being in a train, for the first time, having a quad helicopter arrive, now a Red Badge, who stopped the train wasn’t insane enough, David reached out and touched Ka’A Lee and Ka’A touched him back! They each placed their left hand on the other man’s head and brought their foreheads right up near each other. Crazy watched to see them kiss and they didn’t!

David left and instantly the train began to move. The quad chopper roared. David dangling on a rope waved to them as he was lifted up and inside the quad.

When David was out of view Crazy turned to his traveler. “Mr. Lee. What was that?”


	7. Observations.

Mr. Lee sat across from his passenger. He watched the quad copter, covered his face while he yawned, looked sheepishly at Crazy, and apologized, “Excuse me. That last bit.” He waved out the window. “That was David showing off.” He looked at Crazy, “Oh. I told you I studied for my badge.” Crazy cocked his head to the side. “No? Oh. Sorry. Well, I did.” He laughed. “I had a white badge. Did you know “whites” are called whelps? No? I made it to blue and that was enough for me. I opted out.”

“A blue tag?”

“Yes. Blue’s go out into the field with a Red leading them. I lasted one day as a Blue Boy. In fact they are called by any word that starts with a B, beetle, braveheart, or if you screw up, baby. David Yoaman was in my class. We were buddies. I made it to the blue level because of him.”

“What do they call people with red tags?”

“They have a lot of names for them. Roosters, Rods, Radio Heads, Radioactive, Rivets. If they’re upset with each other they might use rejects. I’ve heard Red-red. I have done a poor job of training you.” He brought his two hands up into fists, then slowly opened them.

“When the service are hunting for a diseased person, one clear sign someone is not diseased is that they’ve been trained, since birth, to curl up in a ball on the ground.” He made a fist again. “This is the best defense you have, Crazy. Diseased people run right past people who are in a ball on the ground.” He swiped the ‘ball’ with the flat of his other hand. “We don’t know why. People who stay upright they try to grab.” His hand pointed upward. “They try to touch you.” He made a grabbing motion. “Remember it is the sweat, the oils on their skin that transmits the disease.” He ran a finger along the back of his other hand. “Hence, all the clothing you have on. Here. Let’s take this off.” He helped Crazy to undress.

  
  


“Let me check the news.” His checked his device. “And find out why we are being given a flight. Here we go. There was a transport. It had problems and was stranded. Security arrived. Ah. The passengers left the vehicle. All fifty of them.” Mr. Lee looked up. He shook his head. “They should not have left the vehicle. Guess they intended to walk back to the city. Big mistake. And there has been an outbreak. To the east of Chattanooga. And that explains why they want to airlift you.” Ka’A Lee looked out the window. Probably in the trees, in the mountains. Difficult hunting in the wild forest areas. Crazy waited.

“Normally, normal people they’d be set up in a hotel or other lodging to wait it out.” He nodded. Crazy calmly listened. “However, you, are marrying someone in the service. Yeah. You,” he placed a hand on the table between them, “You just came topside. You’ve not grown up living with the threat. I was in the wrong to not teach you about ducking down into a ball. Especially when you see someone in white.” They both looked out the window, lost in their own thoughts. “Always assume they are hunting. Crazy are you okay? Do you have any questions?”

“The whole time I lived in an apartment, one of those men could walk right in any time they wanted to?”

“Yes. It’s about fifty/fifty. Male to female. However, females take a mandatory two year maternity leave. So, mathematically less than fifty for them. And technically, yes. Any of the people who’ve been given a Red Tag from General Defense, they are allowed to go anywhere a human being might be found.”

“Why? That seems wrong.”

“Actually, many, most people kinda hope someday one of them comes into their house. It’s considered good luck.”

Crazy drew back with some horror, “Why?”

“The most common reason is to use the bathroom.”

Crazy blinked. “They’re not afraid that they are chasing, you know?”

Ka’A Lee smiled, “They do talk. They say, ‘Good morning,’ or ‘Hello.’”

“Oh. Is that why bathrooms are always near the door?”

“Of course.”

“Oh.”

Crazy looked out the window, lost in thoughts. Imagine hanging by a rope! They are crazy. That’s why they have short hair.

“Red Badges can open..”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“The Reds. They’ve been given access to door locks because there was a massacre. Actually more than one.” Ka’A Lee drummed his fingers on the table. “I forget where it happened the first time, exactly, somewhere in Europe or Asia. Some city, I forgot the name. They had a large building. The doors were locked. They had to break open every single door. It took too long and the disease spread to the whole city. They say one percent of the city survived.”

Mr. Lee walked around the room, checked the time, then abruptly said, “Let’s visit the observation car.”

After that horrible bit of news Crazy was glad for the walk. He was unaware such a car existed. He liked looking out the windows and wasn’t bothered by having to wear the blue coat again.

The observation car emptied of almost everyone. The train slowed and stopped at a station. He lowered his snook to watch. People wearing long coats, led others in blue coats. Some of his unease at wearing the outfit melted away. The train loaded new people and left the station. Mr. Lee was watching him again. “What?”

“I believe the reason divorce occurs among people in the service is the 365 policy. Badge holders are responsible for their cities every day. They can never say, oops. Sorry. It was my day off. What they do is they work hard and then take it easy. For example they cover a large area. It is tiring. Then they cover a small area close to the city for a day or two.

“For example; that transport that broke down. They are all working until it’s over. When the whole area is safe, then they will take a few ‘short’ days. Gogo is housed close to the area. Positively he is working today. Meanwhile Red is home, waiting. He has no idea when Gogo will return. It may be days. Maybe Gogo will have time to send him a message. Some spouses can’t take it and walk away.

“Does Red work?”

“Last time I spoke with them, Red does not work.”

“When?”

“Every month, we check in with each other. Now that they are marrying our visits will taper off to three or four times a year.”

They both looked out the window, thinking.

“Hm. Crazy did you know they choose their own names? Legally. Gogo sounds like a nickname that he chose to keep as his name.” The car was filling up.

“Shall we return?” Crazy nodded.


	8. Stories and warnings?

Crazy removed his coat by himself for the first time. “Oh. Do you know of any other stories about, you know, them?”

“Badge holders? Yes. Most of them are sad. Do you still want to hear them?”

“Yes.”

Ka’A Lee tried a different tact. “Have you heard the song, ‘August 14’?”

“Yes. It’s a love story. A guy loves this girl. They marry and then he leaves her. He has to go.” Everybody knows that song.

“It’s about a Red Tag.”

“It is?” I never heard that.

“The song is about a real person. He was a Red Tag and he married his true love. And the town they lived in was overrun.” He looked at Crazy, and suddenly brightened up and grinned. “Oh. It’s a sad story. So, he kills the diseased and he runs out of bullets. He uses a taser. It stops working. He uses a knife and eventually ends up in hand to hand combat. But! In the end he saves the town. He saves his wife. Everybody’s happy. So, it’s a sad story because he knows he’s now got the disease. He can’t even kiss his wife goodbye. So, he tosses his badge off a bridge. Then he goes on this long trip. He meets up with other Red Tags.” Ka’A paused for emphasis, “And he asks them to kill him. And they do.” He took a deep breath.

“That’s why the songs always end with, ‘the sun setting on the water.’ It’s allegorical, his badge was found floating in the river.”

“That is sad.”

“It is. You’ll never hear that song the same way, again.”

That night Crazy lounged in bed. Being in near total darkness was common underground. Neon tubes snaked a meter above the floor in every hallway and public place. They were often color coded. If the overhead lights went out there were fluorescent markers. Penlights! I forgot my light in my pants pocket!

Penlights were commonly carried tucked in a pocket or on a lanyard. He took a deep breath. I’ll be fine. I’ll get another one. He really liked that one.

At midnight the train was quite bright to Crazy’s sensibility. He liked the view of the night sky with the stars in a big swath, and other stars, seemingly lost from the group, the most. Last night’s sunset was different from the night before. He wondered how much difference there might be between sunsets. Was the sunrise as interesting? He’d missed it in the morning.

Crazy missed today’s sunrise also. Ka’A Lee entered the room, again, without knocking. Was that normal?

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Good morning, Mr. Lee.”

“There are a couple of events today.” Crazy waited. Lee was using his traveler voice. “Breakfast. Then lunch. Afterwards we will arrive in Chattanooga and fly to your new home. Where your intendeds will not be present.” He smiled. “I’ve learned to do it this way. Partly because you are not dealing with too many events at the same time. Your arrival, then you’re in a new place, to live there and meet people you’ve never met before, all at the same time. It’s too much. So, you’ll meet Red several hours later and Gogo, well, when he’s done with the transport cleanup.

And partly because you are not a ‘second’ spouse. You are an equal to the other two.”

Crazy’s ears actually moved a smidgen. Second? Crazy chose the lime green shirt with the dark purple jacket and began dressing. A ‘second’ spouse? The idea never occurred to him. “What’s the difference?”

Mr. Lee’s voice dropped and became almost intimate as he helped Crazy dress, “A man might marry as many wives as he can afford, a harem, in some cultures. The man in that case makes all the decisions and owns all the real property. In your case, the marriage is between three people. You’ve heard of a Jenkins marriage?”

“Yes.” Of, course.

“The vows will be between you and Gogo, and you and Red. And they will affirm at that time the vow between Gogo and Red.”

Crazy sighed, internally. Yes, by definition.

Lee continued, “Since we are flying today, if you wear a necklace, I suggest you chose one that is thin and lightweight. The flights can be bumpy on occasion.”

Crazy finished tying a lace. He looked balefully at Ka’A, “What are my choices?”

“Ah. Maybe you’d like to take a look through your jewelry chest?”

Crazy nodded.

After breakfast Crazy asked many questions about his jewelry. What type of stone he was looking at or wearing what with what and which one’s was he expected to wear on the wedding day? Ka’A Lee brushed his hair and and gave him lengthy answers as well as lessons on style. The part about not wearing the blue coat to the wedding Crazy found interesting.

Lee led the conversation to the wedding itself. “Your husbands decided that you may chose the church.”

“Thank you.”

“If you don’t have a Church picked out, then they will help you chose one. Or I can take you to visit each one. Although there are some I’d suggest you not approach.”

“Hm?” He turned to look at Ka’A Lee.

“Well. One church will accept, usually a man, marrying more than one woman. But, not a three way relationship. Others never marry two, let alone three males. Some expect you to become members and to attend from then on and take classes. To learn about them. One expects you to attend church once a week and another expects you to attend services three times a week. Another one has many rules. Mainly to keep out people. Another has many rules, but they are very easy to do.”

“What kind of rules?”

Lee sat down across from Crazy and pantomimed as he talked. “One is a large domed building with most of the members living in housing all around the main atria. Everywhere inside are plants. They have given a lot of care to those plants. You want to make sure you never hurt any of them. They have consequences if you do.”

“Okay.”

“They consider themselves the guardians of the Seed Bank. Technically they are a nonprofit. Everything they earn and do is related to the plants.”

“Okay.” He wondered which one Gogo and Red used and didn’t ask.

“There is a fee to be married there, but inside it is like a garden. It’s quite beautiful.”

Crazy didn’t see any plants in the wedding picture. They must not have used that place. Does that mean they might want a new place? “Is there anything else I should know about?”

“Well, the hand print misread, would be Gogo’s firearms. And some of the rules he has to follow.”

“Did you have to follow them?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you leave?”

Ka’A took a long deep breath. “I’m not here to talk about myself. However, the job entails, to put it bluntly, killing the diseased. They never call it that. They call it giving them a quick death. A merciful death. And to me,” he paused again, thinking, “Ah, to me the diseased look just like people. I worried I’d misjudge who is and who isn’t infected. There is a test on recognizing who is and who isn’t.”

“Why do people not like them having firearms?”

“They simply don’t want to live in a home with firearms and all the ammunition that goes with it.” Lee did a slow blink, “When the munitions are delivered, you or Red will be the ones to take it in. The people who deliver it have to wait until you take it in, before they can leave. They don’t like waiting. Some people don’t want to be a part of that. Or that is the excuse they give.”


	9. Crazy meets Gogo.

Crazy thought about the ‘business’ of being a badge holder while Ka’A Lee prepared their departure. Ka’A Lee paid the train and porters at the same time explaining, “All the porter’s are related to people who work for the trains. It’s a two to four year job and then they are given a job doing something else, usually as an apprentice. People are not hired to be an engineer, or a station manager, they are trained for the job. And the porters, who spend most of their time cleaning, get good pay. As well as tips.”

Crazy absently thought, no wonder I never heard of such jobs.

“Above ground, the porters are the first line of defense against the infected.”

Crazy jumped, internally and calmly asked, “What do they do? Are they armed?”

“No, no. They are not armed with anything, except a taser. The porters keep track of everyone coming and going. Nobody is allowed to wander around alone. That’s why they all wear those shirts with the vertical stripes.”

“Oh.” In the observation car, he’d not looked for the porters at the station. They were there, carrying luggage. Now, he perceived the stations as dangerous.

Lee not noticing Crazy’s apprehension, continued, “The trip will be paid for by management. The payments you’ve paid will eventually cross someone’s screen in management and the cost will be borne by them. I had you pay to teach you how to pay.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They both had coats, boots and gloves on, and Crazy wore his snook up. They waited at the exit as the train slowed to a stop. A porter held their last two cases. The door opened. Afraid, Crazy followed Mr. Lee towards a vehicle. “Hello, Crazy.” David Yoaman, was suddenly next to him.

Crazy turned towards David, and trembled with relief.

“Let me help you in.”

“Thank you.” Not realizing Mr. Lee had boarded the first truck, Crazy boarded the second. They eased out of the station. Crazy lifted his hood. A Red Tag sat beside him. “Oh.”

“Hello, Crazy Beautiful. Let me see your face.”

Crazy pulled down the snook past his eyes and stopped. “You’re!”

“Gogo.” Gogo had the same alert, alive look as David. “I was in the area. We have a few minutes, then I’ll have to say goodby.” He ruefully added, “Until this job is finished. How could I resist seeing you? There are so many videos of you.” He grinned impishly, “I feel I know you. I don’t.” He gave him puppy dog eyes. “May I give you a hug?” Crazy nodded. Gogo moved closer and threaded his left arm around Crazy. His right hand he brought up and caressed Crazy’s hair. Their noses were inches from each other. “Your hair is softer than it looks.”

Crazy was at first stunned. Now in mere seconds, he let a stranger hug him and he liked it. Gogo’s voice was soft and intimate.

“Crazy.” He paused, never taking his eyes off Crazy’s.

“Yes?” Crazy smiled.

“I want you to know Red and I, we get you. We understand you.”

“You do?” Crazy looked seriously at Gogo.

“Yes, we do. And I know, you like me.”

Crazy got tears in her sad eyes. “I do.”

“And I know you’re happy and worried.”

“I am.”

“What worries you?”

“I don’t want to be attacked by those diseased people.”

“No worries. We’re going to take take care of you.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Was he relieved? No. Not really. For a moment he felt confused. Who am I? He wanted to be perfectly honest with this man.

“Hey, hey. Why the anxiety?”

“Sometimes.”

“Tell me. Anything.”

“Sometimes. I think I am a girl.” He’d never admitted it to anyone ever! Tears spilled out at the release of the imagined burden.

“Boy or a girl. Male or female. Makes no difference.” A cold fission of excitement waved over Crazy. Gogo didn’t care! Gogo moved his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“Crazy,” his voice dropped lower, “I think I want to kiss you.”

“Okay.”

Gogo eased his lips into Crazy’s, softly and then did it several more times. Her lips tingled. A warm feeling spread over Crazy. She suddenly felt hot.

Staying up close to Crazy, Gogo whispered, “Ka’A Lee’s going to fine me a month’s wages or that.” He giggled.

“He can do that?” The truck pulled into an airfield.

“And I don’t care. You have to go.”

“Okay.”

“I know. You want to stay.”

“I do.”

“Pull this up.” Gogo covered her face with the snook and flipped her hood over her head. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

He kissed her again right through the fabric.

David helped her out of the truck and into the helicopter. Ka’A Lee waited inside. Crazy firmly kept her eyes on the floor. Struggling with what to say to Ka’A Lee.

Gogo was here. He found a way to be with me! He knew and he didn’t care! His lips were still causing warm rumbly feelings to move over Crazy and her lips still felt Gogo’s. She wanted to kiss Gogo again. As they landed, the vertical dropping of the craft made her feel a little sick. She entered another truck wondering if kissing Red would be the same kind of wonderful.


	10. Arrival

The trip from the helicopter to the city gates was short. Crazy supposed the area must be dangerous, since trucks ferried them. Getting out she was surprised by her reaction to the little purple flowers. They extended into the trees. Purple dots pushed their way up to the sunlight in areas with the last of the snow. ‘Below’ nothing except mushrooms grew out of the ground and they were grown in special “peaty” soil in rooms with restricted access.

She felt love, or affection for these little, tiny purple cone shaped flowers that seemed to be growing ‘out in public’ where anyone might trod upon them or pick them and hold them close. She had vague memories of seeing snow on the ground and on shrubs over growing to heights much taller than herself. Snow was so very rare. The white daubs here and there and in the shadows most likely would cease to exist by tomorrow. Something magical about snow.

They entered a gate, turned into a covered hallway, walked easily for ten minutes, turned again, and exited the last gate. Children carved the snow into shapes, that had been banked up against the outer walls. To keep it in the shadows, to keep it from melting.

More plants in orderly rows blanketed around the walkway and hung in baskets along the edges of a huge gazebo. The gazebo was warm inside. Crazy ignored the many people who stopped whatever they’d been doing to watched the new comers file past.

Crazy’s warm feelings for the day and the place melted like snow in the sun, when she saw a man from school talking with friends. He was not her friend. She was thankful for the snook when she saw another student. She was also thankful Mr. Lee knew where they were going. At the door, she made the mistake of looking around and saw a group of girls from her other school. It had been so long since she last saw them, she didn’t remember their names immediately. They too, were not friends of hers.

Inside she waited. Perplexed and shocky, how was she to manage living here with those other students from her past, hanging around? How or did she have to tell Gogo and Red? Lost in her worries she was oblivious to Ka’A Lee removing her coat and in general taking care of things. Should she tell Mr. Lee?

Ka’A Lee led her around and Crazy missed everything he said about the kitchen. “The bedroom usually doesn’t have all of this.” He waved toward packing cases with stacks of clothing on top. Crazy had no idea what he meant. Packing crates being used as impromptu closets were used by every person he’d ever met or seen. “They said they were emptying the closet and turning it into a bedroom for you.” What’s a closet? She sounded out the word in her head. Clo set. She followed Mr. Lee into the “closet”. It was another room. Oh. The closet is where you set your clothes! Red and Gogo have so many rooms!? Suddenly, the worries, the surprises, the everything took over. She wanted to sleep. Three rooms and there must be another for the toilet and shower, so, four. She’d never been in a house this big before and didn’t even know they existed. Mr. Lee had been saying something and ended with, “Although I didn’t know the closet was pink. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay the way it is. I’m really tired.” Crazy moved the drapery and crawled under the covers of the daybed or cot, bed.

“Okay. Here. Let’s take off your jacket.” Ka’A Lee, clearly worried, helped undo the ties. Crazy sat up, looking dully at the pictures on the wall. Lee pulled the jacket off, hung it on a curtain rod, shut a door and left shutting the bedroom door behind him.

The darkness was a relief. She twitched a few times as she thought of the past, then Gogo’s kisses took over and his holding her. When had any one ever held her that way? Certainly not her mother or father. She fell asleep thinking of Gogo looking at her. She wanted to be in his arms again.


	11. Red arrives.

Red saw lights were on in the window. Usually a huge signal his husband was back. Now Crazy was here. Red let himself in with a frisson of excitement tempered with concern. Mr. Lee texted him to return early. “Hello, Mr. Lee.”

“Hello. Thank you for coming.”

He looked around, they were alone. “You texted me. What’s wrong?”

“My idea to have you meeting Mr. Beautiful delayed, was a good one. Right after we arrived. Right after, he laid down. He’s used the bathroom twice. And nothing else from him since then. I’m respecting his privacy. So, now.”

Ah, well. Lee worried this might go on for days? “He must be hungry.”

Mr. Lee smiled, “Excellent idea.”

It worked. The smell of dinner wafted around the apartment, especially after Red opened the bathroom door, allowing the odors to enter the closet from both sides. The odors drew Crazy out, with rumpled clothes and hair in disarray. She yawned and rubbed her face, without removing the pillow creases, pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She started and looked at Red.

Ka’A Lee took in her blank expression. He quickly did the introduction. “Mr. Beautiful this is Mr. Red Taggert. Mr. Taggert this is Mr. Crazy Beautiful.”

Crazy spoke in a ‘I just woke up’ staccato, “Hello. I am a girl.”

Mr. Lee looked at Crazy as if he just met her. Did he mess up on his research? Crazy was assigned to him when he arrived at the orphanage. Crazy’dalways identified himself as male up until this minute.

“Hello. I go by Red. I never use my last name, if I can help it.”

“Oh. Okay.” Crazy shut her eyes. She yawned. “Everyone calls me Crazy.”

“Everyone.” Red leaned back, a small smile played over his features. Crazy blinked, Red suddenly looked a little like Gogo.

Mr. Lee trying to get a grip on normalcy quietly added, “Unfortunately you won’t meet Gogo until some time from now. I can’t say when.”

Crazy smiled. Red did not ask, Why are you smiling? Nor did he ask, Why are you happy Gogo is working to keep us safe while the disease rages over the land, you ungrateful crazy bitch? Instead he curiously asked, “Have you already met him?”

Crazy dropped the smile. “No. How could I?” Then had the quick thought that she was going to be, wanted to be, with this person for a long time. Didn’t she? And Gogo said that he and Red ‘got’ him, her, whatever. She wanted to be honest with Red from the get go. “Yes.”

Ka’A Lee held very still except for his eyebrows, up they went. Normalcy pooled at his feet. When did that happen? The ride to the helicopter! How should he have kept that from happening? This was exactly why he separated the arrival from the meeting. Maybe he should have given Crazy 24 hours before meeting Red? How would that help? Exactly?

Red looked at her the way Gogo had. Exactly the way nobody else ever looked at her. “You don’t have to share, if you don’t want to. It’s okay. Shall we eat?”

Crazy decided Red was a teddy bear. She wanted to be hugged by him. “Yes, please.”

Crazy ate slowly and worked out what to say. “Gogo sat next to me during the ride from the train to the helicopter. He said he wanted to say hello and he was working. And then it was time to get out. I’ve never been in a helicopter before. I’ve never been in a train either. Nor a car or a truck. I’m wondering if it is always going to be like this.”

“Not likely. Unless we take a vacation. Any favorite mode of transportation?” His eyes crinkled in a smile.

“The train. The privacy. The food was good. The bed doesn’t fold up into the wall or the ceiling. I, ah, I feel like I am still moving.”

Red smiled at her again, in a way that led her to believe Red was a lot like Gogo. “Our beds stay put. Gogo threatened to dismantle them if they ever felt the need to hug the wall. Shall we clear this away and go for a walk? A walk may help with the feeling that you are still moving.”

Crazy’s insides were spiking like iron filings on a magnet. Her outsides stood and started to stack the dishes. She watched carefully where Red placed the dinnerware. Petrified of being seen, how was she going to say no, to a walk? Can I wear my snook and coat? She wandered to the bathroom and found that it had two doors one near the front door, which made her smile and the other thru her bedroom. She cringed at the state of her hair. She went back to the kitchen. “May I take a shower first?”

“Of course. I’ll show you how it works.” All three of them went to the bathroom. Ka’A Lee stayed at the door. Red opened a curtain. “This is hot water, and cold, and this flips. Down for the tub and up for the shower.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Crazy. Here’s a towel, soap, cloth and shampoo.” Red’s smile lingered a moment longer and then he shut the door and Crazy was alone. Crazy had heard of but, never seen a tub and flipped the handle down. Turning on the water, it ran down the drain until she figured out how it stoppered.

Floating in water was awesome! Her ‘iron filings’ lined up.


	12. Chapter 12

Crazy found she needn’t have worried. Everyone closed up inside their houses at night. Red walked and talked with her in the cold, calm, deserted streets. Ka’A Lee silently followed.

“Crazy can you believe it, I’ve never been underground.”

“Never?”

“Not once. Tell me about how dark it is.”

“Until I was on the train, I’d never been above, or on top.” Red smiled. Right now, how dark it is, this is how it can be, underground.” The gazebo was lit with fairy lights along the top. Lamps hung around the area. “Rarely is anyone caught in a pitch black situation. Everyone carries a penlight. I remember using mine twice. There are running light’s everywhere. If you turn off your lights inside,” Crazy lowered her snook, to look at Red. He met her gaze. “They still shine in along the bottom of your door. On our trip.” They navigated crossing a street.“There were strange houses with pointy roofs. They were very long. Do you know why people live outside the city?”

“No. I don’t think people live in houses like that. Hm. A solar farm. Yes. At night, sure. They are large flat panels set at an angle that look like a pointy roof. It went on for miles? Did it?”

“Yes.” She stayed quiet about her childhood memories of living outside a city. “I like this place. The plants smell like this all the time?”

“Different flowers bloom at different times of the year. Trees have flowers. They start blooming in about a month. They smell good.”

“They will be blooming when we are married.”

“I, yes. They will.”

“I don’t prefer to leave the city. To go to a church. Going outside the city walls seems foolish. Why do they go? The whole “leaving” doesn’t really exist underground. Anyone can go anywhere. It’s very safe that way. How did you meet Gogo?”

“Right over there. At the gazebo. Let’s go inside. It’s warm.” They changed direction. “Musicians were playing, and there he was. I said hi. He said hi. We’ve been together ever since. When we married I didn’t take his last name. Red Bean, really? Sounds horrible.”

“It does.”

“It’s spelled differently.” Red spelled out Bhien. 

Crazy Bean, ugh no. “I’ll keep Beautiful.”

Red laughed, turned and walked backwards, looking at her. He offered, “Maybe we should all go with a new last name?”

They entered the gazebo. “I like that idea.” Warmth radiated from above.

“What name would you choose?”

“I don’t know. There must be a million last names. Oh.” Two people were hugging in the shadow of a wide strut. She pulled up her hood while turning away.

“Oh, hey. Sorry.” Red’s arm hugged her shoulders and rotated her around. She was acutely aware he placed himself between her and them. They backtracked home. 

Their thoughts interrupted broke their conversation. 

At breakfast Crazy missed the unloading of the transfer box. 

Red held her chair for her. She sat at the foot of the table.

Red sat to her left with the counter behind him, “Did you sleep well, Crazy?” 

She smiled, “Yes.” She watched him switch on those ‘caring’ eyes. 

“What would you prefer to have different? I, we already consider this your home. Make anything the way you would like it to be.”

“Warmer.”

Red’s realization opened his eyes in surprise, “Oh, oh. The closet isn’t heated. I’m sorry. We’ll work on a solution. Hm. First thought. The doors will be wide open so air flows back and forth. Second, move your bed.” He smiled and shook his head, “Not so good. Third, heat the bed. Electric blanket. Hot water bottle.”

“How is the gazebo heated?”

“Radiant heater. Good idea.”

Ka’A Lee was texting. He looked up. “A hot water bottle will come with the next delivery. A heated blanket, tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” Ka’A nodded.

“Okay. Breakfast today is oatmeal and fruit.”

Red served. Pitchers with lids held water, milk, and tea. Dishes with lids held butter, peanut butter, sugar, cut up fruit, cheese and oatmeal. He heated the tea. Crazy followed Ka’A Lee. He opened the various dishes, scooping the sugar and butter on his oatmeal and adding a little milk. 

They ate, almost without speaking. 

“I don’t know how the food works under the floor boards, but above them we list what we want once a week.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I guessed what you might like.”

“Thank you. This is good.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Crazy, Gogo can never eat breakfast with us.” He leaned forward, intimately, “One of those rules he has to do.” He straightened up. “Some sort of agreement from long ago. The people of the city earn money from having service people here by selling them food. Yet, the service people can’t pay with money. They have no bank accounts. Nothing.” Red laughed. “If someone puts money in their hand. They have to drop it on the ground. Say Gogo is working and one of the ‘things’ that’s there is any kind of money, he has to leave it there. The police have to take care of it.”

“Where does he eat?”

“In the market. Sometimes I have gone with him. It’s not that fun. Then management pays for whatever he eats. And they pay double. And everyone knows it.”

“They all want him to eat their food.”

“They do. If he doesn’t like something two or three times, they should just leave town.” Crazy waited. “Very few will buy from them after that.”

“Oh.”

“Some people bring their kids. Just to see him, I guess. Also, they have a free stop delivery, because of Gogo’s job. After a while ordering meals becomes routine.”

“You ordered three breakfasts..”

“Yes. Every day until Ka’A Lee leaves us.”

“Lunch and dinner?”

“I ordered four and then placed a stop on all of Gogo’s yesterday. Until he returns. I’ll give you access to the site and you’ll be filling it out in no time.”

“Thank you. Do you have family coming to the wedding?”

“No. My father was in the service. He was a Red Tag. He wanted me to go into the service. My name practically screams Red Tag. Doesn’t it?” He smiled ruefully. Crazy did not peruse the subject. “My sister went in. Well, he died a few years ago and my mom died a few years before that.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks. Gogo has friends who may attend, but no family came to our wedding.”

Ka’A Lee ate watching the relationship develope between them. He liked the idea of a new last name for the three men and waited to see if the subject came up again. He knew Red was being truthful, he and Gogo did meet at the gazebo. What he wondered was if Red knew the actual story of how Gogo met Red?


	13. When Gogo first saw Red.

Gogo checked a ravine to the south.

While the setting sun lit the landscape, the ravine was in deep shadow. Gogo checked the ravine about once a week, sometimes more frequently. As he drew closer he saw a camera drone hovering just below the lip. He told Ye and Leon, “Six eight, six nine.” He knew immediately, from experience what was being filmed. Something illegal. Something usually involving drugging someone or a fight, sometimes both and usually the activity was being broadcast.

The product of a sick and deranged group of people was Gogo’s opinion.

“Four eight.” Leon lowered a light to him. He entered the narrow end. Three dead, badly beaten men and two more wounded lay nestled behind rocks and bushes. Gogo called them in. Two men were tag-teaming the beating up of a third man. A fourth filmed them. A fifth was directing and a small group, Gogo counted five, were chained together. Waiting their turn to be beaten. A truck waited farther down the ravine.

Gogo looked again for any infected, seeing none he lit the area, aimed both weapons at the vehicles rear tires and fired. The sound roared back and forth off the rock walls. He shot the one front tire he could see, adding to the ricocheting sounds. “Down!” The director was the only one still standing. Gogo shot the edge of his right thigh.

“You can’t do that. We’ve got permits.” But, he wisely got down on all fours.

“You.” The cameraman was still filming him and the video was going straight to broadcast. Gogo looked into the lens. “You have murdered three people. You have wounded two over there and this one.” He looked at Red on the ground. He looked at the director. “You are guilty.”

“No.”

“Anyone disagree?” The fighters looked steadfastly at the ground.

The cameraman turned the camera off and set it down, “No.” Gogo shot the camera.

“Camera?”

He waved and pointed, “Over there.”

Gogo moved around and found the lens reflecting his light. He shot it and turned to the director, “May God have mercy on your soul.”

“I’m not the only one.”

Continuing to point his weapon, calmly, at the director, he waited.

“He’s a part of this.”

Was desperation driving him to add the cameraman to the number of dead? “What part?”

“He fronted the money.”

“It’s a lie.” Whined the cameraman.

Gogo killed the director. Then he began listing a string of numbers to Ye and Leon.

Ye landed near the front of the truck with Leon and his gun pointed at it. The driver looked at the six foot long weapon facing him and gave up. He got out and kneeled head tucked to the ground, with his hands flat.

Gogo followed the three men carrying the wounded to Ye, who ferried them to a hospital. Gogo stood near the driver and waited with the cameraman, the two fighters, four dead and five chained up people.

“Unchain them.”

The cameraman stayed near Gogo. Aha. He was not just operating the camera.

Gogo kept his weapon out, “The police will be here shortly.”Ye returned. Leon lowered a rope. Gogo looked to toward the fighters as he was lifted up and out of the ravine.

In the end, the police arrived. They took pictures, impounded the truck and returned the five victims to their families with a warning to stay away from ‘easy’ money. The morgue received the dead. While the cameraman was driven to the hospital for his injuries. The two fighters went to jail, strangely happy, to await a judges ruling.

That evening, Gogo contacted management. “Relationships, please.”

“Please hold.” He waited pacing back and forth.

“Hello, this is Henrietta. How may I help you?”

“Hello. I want to be married. Are you the one to help with such matters?”

“Well, I am the right person to help you. What’s your name, hun?”

“Gogo. Gogo Bhien. B H I E N.”

Her screen outlined in Red. An Officer. Gogo Bhien, pronounced Bean. Interesting. He likely chose his name when he was a child. “That’s a fun name. I’ve found your records. You’re in the service. You’ve never been married.” Ah? “Why the proper phone call?”

Gogo tried to not sigh into the phone. “I’ve had boyfriends.”

She saw the breakup that resulted in an arrest, and didn’t mention it. He knew she saw it and was thankful she didn’t mention it. The longer the wait the calmer Gogo became. “I had an event today.” She waited. “Illegal video. With death and abuse.” He paused again.

“Do you need a councilor?”

“No. I’m good.” He started over, “It feels wrong. Maybe it’s not. One of the victims.”

“You found them interesting?”

“Yes.”

“Did you speak with them?”

“No. That would have been improper. And.” Again, he was silent. “So far, all my attempts to find a permanent relationship, well, don’t work. And he looked interesting.”

“Do you know his name?”

“No.”

“I’ve found the event record. Was he arrested? Or returned home or sent to the hospital?”

“Maybe the hospital. Check there first.”

“Eeks. These photos are difficult to identify. I’m sending them to you.”

“The second one.”

“His name is Red Taggert. Let’s see if he’s here. Aha. Mr. Red Taggert is the son of Mr. Ray Taggert.” Her screen outlined in red again. “Who is, who was an Officer in the service of the Law.”

Gogo knew exactly who Ray Taggert was and how he died on the job. So, he had a son. Who obviously did not follow in Ray’s footsteps. “Oh. I guess that means I should forget it. Thank you for your help. Bye.”

Henrietta kept the file “open”.

A week went by. Gogo chastised himself and tried to find a boyfriend on his own. He rejected every and all of the men he met. A month went by and Gogo found himself looking at the beaten up face of Red. Finally, he deleted the photo.

Then, Henrietta called Gogo. She had a lilt in her voice due to her happiness at successfully solving Gogo’s problem and because dealing with a Red Tag was rare in her department and she liked his voice. To put it simply, he did not whine or cry and carry on.

“Hello, Gogo. This is Henrietta. I looked into that matter we discussed. Actually, Mr. Red Taggert is looking for a husband on his own. I did a rather extensive background check and interviewed members of his family and classmates. He’s gotten out of the hospital and intends to be at the gazebo tomorrow. I’ve told him nothing about you. Not even your name.”

“What do you think I should do?” Stupid, stupid. How could I be so stupid?

“I’d wear my uniform and make eye contact with him. Maybe say hello.”

He heard the laughter in her voice, “Thank you. Thank you for your help.”

In a sing songy voice she said, “You’re welcome.” And hung up.

The next day Gogo met Red. They got along together like a killer heat on dry grass. Incendiary.


End file.
